


Even The Stars They Burn

by anruiukimi



Series: The Sun Cannot Wait [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Sex Is Fun, Sex Magic, i just want everyone to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anruiukimi/pseuds/anruiukimi
Summary: It’s been several months, and Cor and Nyx have settled into their relationship with no major bumps...save one. The rough and tough marshal of the Crownsguard has been hiding a little secret that he’s worried will ruin everything, while Nyx just wants Cor to be happy. They manage to figure it out together. Well, they possibly figure it out a little too well, but they aren’t complaining too much.This is part 4 of the The Sun Cannot Wait series, and the main story especially should probably be read first before this one. :)





	Even The Stars They Burn

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the series but don't want to read an E-rated story, just assume that the boys have a lot of fun. :P 
> 
> Title is from the song I Won't Give Up, and like the rest of the series soundtrack, you can find the version I'm using in the playlist!
> 
> YouTube Fic Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkuJz76Y5yxk3aud4LTz5GHSnpaIvy5Nl
> 
> I had all sorts of fun and silly X-rated notes on certain characters in this verse, and I finally got inspired to try and write some of them out. :D 
> 
> This story features: Cuddly boys, a bit of angst, relationship learning, low-key sex magic, silliness, mentions of bad prior relationships, and massages. It also features a problem for Cor, which I’ll put in the postscript as it’s a bit of a spoiler, but if you want to know~
> 
> And just because I thought about it: Cor is in canon 191cm, making him a bit shy of 6'3". He's tall and leggy, which is clear in game. Nyx's height is less clear; he's shorter than Drautos, who is a beast. There's that magazine cover with Noctis...Johan Akan is 6', which isn't bad either, so after some bullshit deliberation, I've decided Nyx is around 5'11" or so. So there. :P
> 
> If anyone wants to chat or look at my silly posts, you can find me on Tumblr: http://rocproductions.tumblr.com/

 

Cor woke up slowly, the warmth under his cheek leading to the realization that, once again, he had abandoned his pillow and wrapped himself around Nyx, the slow steady movement of the man’s chest letting him know that its rather firm replacement was still asleep. Waking up like that still surprised him; in the handful of times he had entertained a partner overnight, he had never deviated from his usual sleeping positions, but with Nyx? Even on the first night he had awakened to find himself coiled around the younger man like an overly-friendly snake, Nyx’s fingers running slowly through his hair. He had almost elbowed Nyx in his shock.

Luckily, his bedmate had taken the near-blow with humor, and in the two months since, they had slept together most of the time, and he had almost always woken up the same way. 

Cor lifted his head enough to look up at Nyx’s sleeping face, the plush lips slack and slightly parted, and smiled, raising his hand from its resting place on Nyx’s chest to trace the line of his jaw, feeling the hair of his short beard shift under his fingers. Nyx shifted slightly under his ministrations, but did not wake; Cor let his fingers pass slowly over the man’s lips before returning his hand to its former perch, his fingertips brushing the complicated scarring on Nyx’s chest. He sighed quietly and laid his head back down.

This was all new to him. He had never had a relationship last more than a month or so, and he never felt so...attached before. His previous dalliances, for the most part, had been a study in failure, one that Cor had never thought he would overcome.

There had been the fellow Crownsguard when he had been barely seventeen, an older man who had been kind enough, but there had been no real attraction from Cor, only respect, and they had never even gone beyond a few stolen kisses. 

A few years later saw him attempting to woo the third daughter of a noble family of moderate means; she had been an intelligent and attractive woman, but it ended up being a short-lived affair after they discovered that their personalities just didn’t mesh well. 

The idea of sex hadn’t even come into play until his third attempt, a civilian woman who had ten years on him; she, unfortunately, had been infatuated with the idea of what he was, not who he actually was. She was his first, though, such as it was, and that encounter is what made him truly realize that sex...at least what she had initiated, at any rate, wasn’t all that interesting. No matter how much she had caressed and stroked him, he had barely been able to remain hard enough for her to even try and have sex with him. Needless to say, it hadn’t worked out. 

His second to last relationship was with a younger man a few years later had only been interested in the idea of the prodigy marshal of the Crownsguard, and had expected everything to be done for him, within and without the bedroom. Cor had felt like little more than a sex toy with dead batteries with him, which had brought a swift end to their association. 

The last try, almost fifteen years prior, could be summarized as a woman who had very specific views on what was proper masculine behavior, and had, after a few regrettable encounters, dropped him like a live grenade after accusing him of both being impotent and preferring of men. Cor couldn’t really argue the former, as experience had shown that she was probably right, and as for the latter? He had been unsure at the time, and had decided after that that relationships weren’t for him. 

The twenty minute dalliance almost ten years ago with Monica didn’t count. They had mutually agreed that it was strange and a horrible idea, and had never spoken of it again. So. Relationships definitely hadn’t been for him.

Until Nyx. If anyone had told Cor after his last real attempt that that he would eventually find a promising relationship in a smirking Galahdian over thirteen years his junior, he would have probably punched them. But there he was, a forty-six year old man happily snuggling his thirty-two year old boyfriend, as Prompto had gleefully called Nyx, and was more content than he had been in a very long time.

The only worry that Cor really had was the idea of sex. They had talked a small amount about the contents of the racier parts of the Book of the Dawn, which was scheduled to be released to the public in less than a week, and that was a whole different issue, but otherwise, Nyx hadn’t really brought it up. He was certain it was only a matter of time.

“You’re thinking so hard that I can hear the stormclouds from here, Cor. What’s the matter?” Nyx’s voice startled Cor enough that he jerked in Nyx’s arms, and he swallowed heavily as the Glaive ran a hand up his back and into his hair, Nyx’s long fingers massaging his scalp. “You alright?”

“Just...thinking,” Cor finally croaked out, and while he didn’t hear it, he could feel the younger man sigh under him. 

“Is this about the book? I know you and the kid were both a little twisted up about that,” Nyx asked, and Cor almost said yes, knowing it would have been an easy diversion. But he didn’t want to lie. Nyx didn’t deserve it.

“No, not the book. It’s nothing, Nyx. Don’t worry about it.” Okay, maybe just a small lie. The answering grunt from Nyx told him that he didn’t believe him in the slightest, but the younger man, to his relief, did not pry.

Cor almost wished he had.

A few days passed, and New Year’s Eve arrived on Insomnia’s doorstep. Cor had seen Prompto only in passing for a few minutes in the morning as the young man juggled a tray of drinks as he left the Citadel’s employee cafe, the prince and the rest of his little court nowhere to be seen. After grabbing his own breakfast, he headed to his office and got to work. The day passed surprisingly quickly in a series of meetings, paperwork, and general nonsense; however, if one more person asked him his thoughts on the Book of the Dawn, there was going to be violence. It would be in the training hall, but still, there would be violence. He needed to put some more time in there anyway, he still hadn’t quite gotten his schedule back in order since everything had happened.

“So, have you read that book coming out? Supposedly there’s all sorts of wild stuff in it-” Cor snarled at the intruder, and Nyx burst out laughing. “That bad, huh?”

“I’ve been asked at least fifteen times today. The damn book comes out in two days, I think they can wait,” he grumbled, throwing his last file into his desk drawer. “I want to go train for a bit.” Nyx, who had plopped himself on Cor’s office couch, perked up. 

“Want to spar? Might be a nice change of pace from the usual suspects you fight with in the training rooms,” Nyx commented, and Cor knew he had a good point. The Glaives and the Guard rarely trained together, an oversight that had been instilled by Drautos, but had still not been reevaluated. Cor nodded in agreement, getting to his feet and straightening his jacket, only to be promptly ambushed before he could reach his door. He melted into the mind-searing kiss that Nyx had sprung on him, tumbling backwards onto his own sofa with a groan. 

“Trying to distract me, are you?” he gasped, and Nyx smirked triumphantly before straddling Cor and reclaiming his mouth again; the two spent several minutes intertwined before a knock at the door startled the both of them. Nyx jumped to his feet and stepped away from Cor as an oddly flushed Monica opened the door and entered, immediately closing the door behind her.

“Cor, we share a wall. Please spare my sanity and consort with the captain somewhere else. That isn’t here,” she growled, and Cor could feel the heat coming off his own face. Shit. After glaring at him and Nyx for a long moment, though, her gaze softened. “Really, boys, I’m happy for you. I just suggest that there are better places for this.” Without waiting for a response, Monica spun on her heel and reopened the door, then paused and closed it yet again. “Also, you might want to give it a minute unless you want the whole damn office to know what you two were up to, Cor especially looks like you were about to ride him hard and put him away wet,” Monica drawled, and Cor was actually gratified to see the usually unflappable Nyx blush as well as his deputy winked at the two of them and departed. Cor only barely resisted grabbing the blanket that he kept folded on the back of the sofa and throwing it over his head.

“I like her, why don’t I talk to her more?” Nyx said with amazement, and Cor groaned again and let his face mash into the armrest. Training. Good plan.

After a few minutes to cool off (thanks, Monica, really) the two men headed to down to the training rooms. The crowd was moderate at this point in the day, and Cor hoped that he would be spared from further questions about that damn book while he and Nyx got in some sparring time. Throwing his jacket on a bench next to Nyx’s longer Glaive coat, he set to work with basic stretches, observing Nyx doing much the same; he tried not to focus too much on the increasingly familiar curve of the man's spine, his ass-

Damn. Cor looked away from the Glaive, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it. Not the time. A few minutes later, and he was good to go.

“Want some of this, old man?” Nyx jeered, the younger man’s stance loose and ready, and Cor felt his distraction melt away. This was more like it. No more talk, no more diversions, just a good old fashioned fight.

“I may be old, Ulric, but you'll be hard pressed to take me down,” Cor responded drily, and watched as the Glaive smirked.

“You sure about that?” Nyx asked, and he leapt at Cor, kukris in hand. Cor summoned his katana and met the assault head on, the blades crashing into each other with a noisy clang. Nyx broke away and charged again, and Cor darted out of the way, bringing up Kotetsu to slice at Nyx’s exposed back, smiling as the younger man spun away. The fight went on for some time, the two sticking to the basics, but it was clear that the two were decently well matched. What Cor lacked in speed against Nyx he made up for with technique, while the Glaive was much faster, he could get sloppy. 

It was Cor stopped the fight first, lowering his katana to his side as he felt his heart pound in his chest. Nyx sheathed his kukris and waited, a little smile on his face that Cor found himself unbelievably fond of; he flexed his neck from side to side, ignored the pops that were reminding him that he had been lax in his training regimen lately, and raised his sword again.

“How about we try something a little more...us?” Cor mused, and Nyx unsheathed his blades with a grin.

“And what might that mean?” Nyx said, and Cor  _ stepped _ , appearing behind the Glaive, who immediately spun on his heel with a bark of laughter. “Got it,” Nyx snorted, then Cor  _ stepped _ again as the younger man raised his arm and threw one of his kukris across the room, warping in behind it. 

From there, it was  _ on.  _ Cor could hear their audience growing in both size and noise as he and Nyx darted all over the room, barely ever actually coming in contact; about five minutes in, Cor got inspired by watching Nyx move, and decided to try _ stepping _ into midair. It went better than expected, although he hadn't been able to repeat the technique before he tumbled to the ground, Nyx laughing as he hung from his kukri on the wall. Cor rolled to his feet with a grunt, brushing himself off.

“I'm guessing that was a first?” Nyx commented from his perch, and Cor nodded. “Looks like something you'll be able to work with once you get some practice under your belt. I might be able to give you some pointers, at least.” 

“My thanks,” Cor responded, then _ stepped _ , reappearing at just the right height to grab Nyx by the legs and pull him to the ground under the sudden weight; the two scuffled on the floor for a moment before Nyx burst out laughing, falling limp under him.

“Okay, okay, you win,” the younger man got out between gasps of air, and Cor rolled off him with a little smirk of his own, ignoring the twinge in his back that was letting him know about what his body thought about all of these falls. Nyx got to his feet with a kick of his legs, then offered a hand to Cor, who took it gladly.

The applause in the background reminded him of their audience, and both he and Nyx turned to see at least thirty people lining the far wall, the lot of them looking rather impressed.

“We've been seeing you pop from place to place all over the Citadel over the last few months, marshal, but I never thought of it truly applying to this sort of thing,” Dustin said, his eyes wide, and Cor could only shrug.

“It's been a learn as I go sort of proposition, as you all just saw,” Cor said, tilting his head as Nyx walked up. “What did you think, Ulric?” Nyx’s eyes twinkled with amusement as he quite deliberately met Cor's own, and he sighed. “Again?” he muttered, and Dustin and Nyx nodded, along with some of the peanut gallery. “I wonder if that's something I can learn to control, it stands out a little more than I'd like.”

“Glowing eyes adds to the intimidating factor, though. I wouldn't worry about it too much. After the battle, you were always going to stand out,” Nyx said matter of factly, and Cor knew he was right. But still, it was something for him to look into in the future. The audience was dispersing without any need to intervene, luckily, and after nodding to Dustin, he and Nyx walked over and picked up their jackets. “Showers?” Nyx asked, and Cor shook his head.

“I’ll shower in my quarters, I didn’t bring a change of clothes,” Cor commented, and Nyx paused next to him, then leaned in, a soft look on his face.

“Want some company?” Cor froze, then swallowed heavily. That was a loaded question. As the moment dragged on, he fully expected Nyx to back off or be put out, but the younger man still held the same soft look that he had had on his face before he asked the question, and he- and he-

“Yes.”

They didn’t speak again until the door of Cor’s quarters closed behind them, their boots deposited by the door. Cor threw his coat over the back of the sofa, Nyx’s joining it seconds later as the two walked silently towards the bedroom. He pulled off both his shirt and undershirt in one smooth motion, depositing them in the laundry hamper right inside his door as Nyx came up from behind him.

“Cor.” Cor unbuckled his belt and yanked it from his pants, dropping the belt in a chair before sitting on his bed and pulling off his pants.

“Hey, Cor, let me talk to you.” The trousers joined his shirts in the hamper, his socks sailing in a second later.

“Damnit, Cor, hold on a minute!” Cor froze as Nyx stepped in front of him, leaning over and putting his hands on his shoulders; the younger man looked a bit irritated, but concern was beating the contest on Nyx’s face. “Cor, I’ll be more than happy to wait while you take your shower. Would you rather do that?” Nyx, damn him, was giving him an honest out, but- no. He was tired of running away from this. It’s not like he hadn’t seen the man nude before, they had used the showers in the gym at the same time on multiple occasions, but that was different. This was-

“No, it’s fine. I just got lost in my head for a minute,” he whispered, and Nyx sighed, his eyes softening as his hands ran up Cor’s shoulders.

“If you want me to go, let me know, okay? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Nyx stated, and Cor wanted to die. This is not how this was supposed to go, but he was twisting this all up in his damn head and making a mountain out of a molehill. It was just a shower. Cor took a deep breath and got to his feet, letting his own hands rest on Nyx’s hips.

“No, really, I’m fine. I’m just an idiot,” he stated, and Nyx smirked. Just like that, the tension flowed out of the room, and Nyx stepped back and stripped down to his underwear as well.

“You say that like it’s a revelation, Cor, but that’s hardly news,” Nyx drawled, and Cor rolled his eyes before turning on his heel and entering his bathroom, taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were still glowing, although he was certain that it was far less than before, and his skin still had a residual sheen of sweat. Nyx came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Cor’s waist and resting his mouth against his shoulder. “Yes, your eyes are still shimmery, and yes, we both need showers. We smell.” Cor huffed, letting his eyes fall closed as he leaned back into Nyx’s solid arms, giving himself a moment to relax.

“It’s been a hell of a year, hasn’t it?” 

“Considering if you and Prompto hadn’t intervened we’d probably be all or mostly dead, so I think this year went pretty damn well. Don’t think I’m gonna let you or the kid forget that,” Nyx said bluntly, his arms tightening further around Cor, who had let himself slump slightly in the younger man’s grasp. “Now we are getting in the shower before you fall asleep standing up, old man.” Cor sighed as the warm arms unwound from around him, but shook himself awake and walked over to the shower, reaching in and turning on the water before stepping out of his underwear, kicking it to the side of the room. “I’m guessing half of laundry day is you finding where you throw everything,” Nyx commented with clear amusement behind him, and Cor turned around to see that Nyx too had pulled off his underwear, and was standing patiently in the middle of the bathroom, obviously waiting for Cor to do  _ something.  _

Goddess, he was gorgeous. Cor shook his head and turned back towards the shower, stepping into the warm spray. A moment later saw Nyx join him, arms again wrapping around his waist, and Cor suddenly had no real idea why he had been so wound up in the first place as he settled back into Nyx’s grasp. The two of them stood there silently, letting the water run down their skin for a long time; Cor could feel himself drifting again as Nyx shifted behind him, the sounds of a bottle snapping open then closed barely roused him. He groaned as long fingers worked shampoo into his scalp, and was barely able to keep his feet as those same fingers guided a washcloth down his limbs and torso. No one had ever done anything like this before outside of, well, the infirmary, and Cor realized that he would happily remain here forever if Nyx just kept doing what he was doing.

“Why am I not surprised that you are secretly a complete hedonist?” The washcloth was running down Cor’s hip as Nyx spoke, and his knees almost buckled. Nyx’s arm returned to his his waist, even the younger man continued to scrub at his skin with a careful hand. “Hey, I can’t keep you standing and do this, you’re gonna have to pick one.” Ah, oops. He forced himself to stand up straight as Nyx chuckled quietly and continued his work, the cloth passing lightly over his ass and down his legs, over and around his feet and toes-

“Ah,” Cor breathed out as Nyx coaxed him into turning around as he worked up his front, cloth passing without lingering over his groin before scrubbing with more vigor at his chest and underarms, which drew an unexpected bark of laughter out of him.

“Ticklish?” Nyx asked, but Cor shook his head.

“Just feels strange.”

“Woke you up, though,” the Glaive smirked, and he couldn't deny it. Nyx, no longer holding the washcloth, brought his hands up to Cor's cheeks, drawing him in for a kiss; the press of lips against his remained light, but Cor realized with some surprise that he wanted more, and he wrapped his arms around the shorter man's torso and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. The feeling of Nyx plastered against him was intoxicating, and he didn't even notice that he was being moved until his back hit the shower wall, strong hands gripping his ass. 

“You don't even realize how fucking hot you are,” Nyx growled, and Cor moaned as teeth scraped down his neck, nipping at his adam’s apple before travelling back up to his lips. “Which is an absolute tragedy, let me tell you, but I'll always be happy to remind you.” Cor wrapped his arms around Nyx's shoulders, then out of some dusty impulse, brought up his legs up around his waist; Nyx didn't even twitch under the sudden increase in weight, only shifting his hands to cradle him better. The Glaive captured his lips again with a groan of his own, and Cor could feel the hardness pressing against his less-than-interested cock and couldn't help a tiny sigh. Nyx broke away with a confused blink, then looked down between them. “Is this what you've been worried about?” Cor didn't get down from his perch, but it was a close thing; he knew his face had to be on fire, and he couldn't bring himself to look at whatever expression was on Nyx's face. “Hey, don't do that.” Cor let his face be guided back up, meeting the other man's fond gaze with hesitation. “Why don't we finish our shower and we’ll talk.” Nyx kissed him again, then set him back down on his feet.

The rest of their shower was more matter of fact; Cor tried to return the favor and helped Nyx wash, taking care to skip his hair, as he didn't even know where to begin with the man's braids. Nyx just smiled and took them down himself, then handed him the shampoo bottle. He could take a hint. Nyx all but purred under his ministrations, and he could feel the anxiety roiling in his gut lessen the slightest amount. Maybe he could salvage the situation, at least in some form. 

A few minutes later saw them out of the shower and drying each other off, Cor again electing to let Nyx handle his own hair. He had no idea how to deal with hair any longer than he had worn it as a young man, and didn't want to tangle it. The Glaive didn't take offense, and Cor watched with fascination as Nyx meticulously twisted and wove the strands back together in front of the bathroom mirror, securing them with the little pile of wire and hair ties he had taken out in the shower.

“Someday you’ll have to tell me the significance of your braids,” he commented, and Nyx nodded in the mirror as he finished up.

“Definitely.”

Cor walked back into his bedroom with Nyx tailing behind him. He briefly considered putting on something before finally just sitting down on the edge of his bed, his stomach starting to churn as Nyx sat down next to him. 

“Hey,” Nyx whispered, and Cor sighed, looking down at his feet. “Why don’t we just relax and talk for a bit, okay?” Nyx coaxed him back to lay on the bed properly, and habit had him curling up into the younger man, resting his head on his chest. “Mind if I ask you a few things?” Nyx’s hand was running up and down his back and neck trying to soothe him, and Cor managed a grunt. “This...isn’t a new thing, I’m guessing?” Cor shook his head, his face firmly smashed into Nyx’s chest. “Semi-recent?” Another head shake. “Has it always been like this?” He froze, trying to force down his embarrassment, then nodded. “Oh, Cor,” Nyx breathed, and Cor sighed as fingers gently swirled the hair at the base of his neck. “I knew you seemed uncomfortable with certain things, but then you’d be like you were in the shower-” the Glaive cut himself off with a sigh. “I assume you’ve tried everything?” Cor actually lifted his head up and looked at Nyx wide-eyed, and Nyx snorted. “Seriously. I know I’m not the first here.” Cor sighed and plopped his head back down.

“No, you aren’t. Not that the others got much of anywhere,” he muttered, and Nyx hummed.

“Men? Women?”

“Two women, one man. The first gave up when she could barely get me hard enough to play with, the man expected me to figure it out and fuck him already, and the last woman accused me of being unmanly and impotent. She was really hung up on her vision of masculinity. I-” Cor swallowed. “I gave up after that.” Nyx snorted loudly, which made him suddenly really fucking angry, his head darting up to glare at his bedmate. “Wait a damn-” Nyx grabbed his neck and yanked him into a sloppy kiss, forestalling his building ire.

“I wasn’t laughing at you, Cor, I was giving my opinion on your past...lovers. Sounds like none of them cared enough to work with you,” Nyx stated, and Cor sighed, letting himself fall onto the sheets next to the younger man. “I can’t believe that people you’ve given such  _ lovely  _ descriptions of could have tried everything.” A hand wandered down his chest, finding one of his nipples and rolling it between his fingers; it felt pleasant, but there was no spark, nothing like the bad movies he had watched as a young man would seemingly show. “Nothing, huh?”

“It feels nice, but no.” That same hand traced the lines of his chest and down the muscles of his abdomen, even dipping into his navel for a moment, which just felt strange. His expression clearly meant something to Nyx, who gave an amused huff and continued on. Both of the man’s hands traced his hipbones and down the line of his groin, only to skip where Cor was certain they were headed and continued down his inner thighs, massaging at the muscle as they travelled down towards his knees. His mind was a pleasant buzz of contentment; everything Nyx was doing felt very nice, but it was more relaxing than anything else. Firm hands massaged his feet, which did elicit a small groan from him before slowly heading back towards his crotch again.

“How are you doing?” Nyx asked, and Cor managed a small smile.

“Like I’ve been given a really nice massage, but-” Nyx’s fingers traced the line of him, then took him in hand, giving a gentle squeeze. It felt pleasant, but even as Nyx started to move his hand, that same feeling only increased a small amount; after several minutes of varying levels of pressure, technique, and attention to his testicles as well with only the slightest stiffening to show for his efforts, Nyx let him go and sat back on his calves.

“Roll over.” Cor blinked, but did as requested, settling in on his stomach.

“Do you think this will really make a difference?” Cor mumbled into his pillow as the massaging began again in earnest on his shoulders and back, and he could feel the aches and knots from earlier melt away under Nyx’s experienced fingers. Those amazing hands massaged him into jelly as they travelled their way down his torso, kneading at his buttocks before running down the back of his legs and working on his feet a little longer. “Well, if this doesn’t go anywhere, thank you for an amazing massage,” he said wistfully, an answering chuckle coming from behind as the hands traced back up his legs to his rear once more, thumbs running down the seam of his ass with a surprising amount of pressure. Cor froze. “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean, what am I doing? I think it’s pretty obvious,” Nyx stated, and while Cor couldn’t see him, the question in his voice was clear. “Wait, Cor, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Cor breathed out as a finger traced him in a place he was quite certain had not been touched by anyone but himself since he was old enough to handle his own affairs, then he flushed in realization.

“Ah, everyone wanted me-” 

“You’ve never done this before. Because everyone expected you to take care of them,” Nyx’s voice had a strange note that he had never heard before, and he couldn’t make sense of it. “Interesting. Give me a minute, I need to scrounge in your bathroom. Stay put.” The bed dipped as Nyx left, and Cor let himself zone as he listened to the sounds of his bathroom cabinets being rifled through then closed, the bed dipping again moments later. “Well, that’s something that’s going to have to be remedied in the future,” Nyx muttered, and Cor listened to a bottle being snapped open, followed by a cold finger pressing against him, causing him to jerk. “Ah, sorry.” 

“S’ok. What is that?” he asked, and Nyx laughed.

“Your somewhat vintage bottle of lube, but it looks alright,” Nyx replied, and Cor breathed in as the finger started to press inside of him, a little flutter starting at the base of his stomach. “Just relax.” Nyx’s other hand came up to stroke up and down his spine as the finger moved in deeper, rubbing somewhere that no one had ever touched before. “You’re doing great, I’m going to try two in a minute, okay?”

“Y-yeah,” he croaked out, the buzz in his mind was starting to shift into something he didn’t recognize as the finger left him, only to be replaced by something infinitely larger. “Ah-”

“Deep breaths, you got this,” Nyx’s voice sounded a bit strained as Cor felt himself being opened wider as Nyx’s fingers moved in, a slow slide that was swiftly driving the air out of his chest. 

“Nyx-” he gasped out, the fullness in his ass robbing him of any real thought. Nyx’s other hand was still stroking his back, the only real thing grounding him as his mind slowly dribbled out his ears.

“Where-” The fingers suddenly crooked inside of him, and Cor felt like someone had bludgeoned him over the head, his muscles tightening and back arching as he let out a shout, only to collapse and whimper helplessly as fingertips continued to caress whatever it had found within him. “Found it,” Nyx’s voice sounded like all his birthdays had come at once, but Cor could barely breathe for the intensity of what was pouring through him, and certainly couldn’t articulate a response beyond a deep groan, which led to a gasp behind him. “Holy shit, your voice-” The fingers pulled out, and Cor whined until they returned, joined by what felt like a third; he was just gone, now, he had never felt anything so amazing in his life as Nyx moved his digits within him, spreading and massaging as they brushed by that magic place inside over and over again. “Let’s turn you back over.” Cor groaned as those amazing hands moved away from him once more, but he tried to follow Nyx’s instruction, only to fail miserably as his utterly boneless limbs refused to respond.

“Ah, Nyx, I-” Cor’s lips were captured in a deep kiss, the Glaive’s tongue swiping across his teeth before withdrawing.

“I’ve got you,” Nyx said as he coaxed him the rest of the way over, a hand wrapping around him; instead of the usual apathetic response, though, his body bucked again under the pressure, leading to a cut-off laugh from his partner. “Well, I definitely found your on button.” Nyx was definitely gloating, the fond features curled into just a hint of a smirk as he stroked Cor a few more times before letting him go and grabbing a pillow. “Lift your hips for me.”

“-uh?” Cor couldn’t get himself to do more than stare stupidly at the younger man, which led to another chuckle.

“This is a really good look on you,” Nyx smiled, then a hand wormed under his ass and pulled. “Come on, gorgeous, up.” He somehow managed to get his body to comply, and Nyx jammed the pillow under his hips, raising up his pelvis. “Much better,” Nyx commented as he grasped Cor's legs and hitched them over his shoulders, leaving him grateful for the cushioning of the pillow as Nyx returned his hands to his ass. 

Cor expected that things would progress beyond Nyx's wonderful fingers, but after what sounded like a reapplication of lube, he found himself being taken again like before, the difference in angle driving the breath out of his body all over again as the fingers moved and flexed inside of him. Nyx pushed in deeper as he bent forward, pushing Cor's knees to his chest as he kissed him; his body felt like it was on fire as what felt like a fourth finger joined the rest, and he couldn't breathe, couldn't think-

“Cor, breathe, you're doing great,” Nyx said as he twisted his fingers, driving another groan out of Cor that caused the younger man to freeze. “I never thought that point in the book would be true,” Nyx whispered weakly, and Cor managed to focus enough to give the Glaive a quizzical look. “In pleasure the Dawnsworn’s calls sound with power; inviting all to share in their joy.” 

“M-meaning…”

“Your voice makes people seriously hot under the collar when you are  _ enjoying _ yourself, even if they aren't directly involved.” If Cor wasn't already permanently red from the evening's activities, he would have blushed again; Nyx took pity on him and pumped his fingers in and out, distracting him thoroughly as the static in his mind continued to build, driving little gasps and moans from him as he reached out a shaking hand, hoping for contact. Nyx responded by interweaving the fingers of his free hand with his, leaning in once more and mouthing at the line of his jaw. “You're doing so well, Cor, if you could see yourself-” Cor groaned once more, his head swimming as tension coiled in his gut, building and surging at the endless sensation- “That's it, you've got this-”

His orgasm was almost a surprise as it slammed into him like a freight train, his body arching into the air and crashing into Nyx, who groaned in his ear as everything whited out.

“Ha...haa...oh man, so that part was true too,” Nyx said, his gasping voice piercing through the wonderful fog that had completely overtaken Cor's mind, and he forced himself to open his eyes, only to register an overwhelming sensation of wetness.

“Wait, why are we-” he mumbled, twitching as long fingers dragged against the over sensitized muscles of his stomach, Nyx bringing them up completely covered in fluid. As his nerves rebooted, Cor realized to his horror that they were both soaked from neck to groin in a vaguely sticky liquid; Nyx seemed unbothered as he brought his fingers to his mouth. “Nyx, this-” The Glaive’s eyes flew open, and Cor actually let loose an involuntary moan at the look of complete awe on Nyx's face.

“You taste absolutely amazing, Cor, fuck,” Nyx stated, and Cor bucked as the younger man began to lap at the fluid on his stomach, his nerve endings completely overloaded from the constant simulation.

“Nyx, what the-” he spasmed again as Nyx's tongue traveled lower, dipping into his navel. “Why is there- ah-” Nyx finally calmed his assault, lifting his head and meeting his bleary gaze with a dopey smile.

“Why is there so much? Do you want me to quote the Book of the Dawn at you again?” Nyx grinned mischievously, and Cor's answering groan was a somewhat bewildering mix of irritation and arousal.

“Fuck me,” he grumbled, realizing a second too late what he had just said. “Ah-”

“I'll need a minute, but sounds good to me,” Nyx laughed, sliding back up his prone form to capture his lips again; Cor could taste an odd taste in Nyx's mouth, and broke away in confusion. “You alright?” 

“Is that-” Nyx's eyebrows went up, but then realization hit.

“Tasting yourself for the first time, huh? I'll be honest, you're unique,” Nyx commented with mirth in his tone, and Cor groaned.

“I'm going to be hearing that a lot, aren't I?” he grumbled, but he was too blissed out to really mean it, and Nyx smirked and kissed him once more. “Wait, your eyes-” 

“What?” Nyx shook his head and rolled off of Cor, who couldn’t even think of moving. 

“I’m going to clean us up, be right back.” He watched as the Glaive sauntered out of the room, loose-limbed and gorgeous, and he sighed, feeling at his sticky chest with a grimace that he couldn’t maintain. He felt amazing and more than a little awestruck that someone had figured out what the hell was wrong with him, even if he could feel a thread of bitterness in the fact that it had taken so long. Forty six, and finally  _ really _ having sex for the first time. It was embarrassing. The bed dipped next to him, and a warm washcloth began running down his torso. “What’s wrong?” Nyx was too damn observant, and Cor opened his eyes and shook his head before raising a still shaking hand and cupping the younger man’s cheek. 

“Just...thinking about the past,” he said quietly, and Nyx’s eyes softened.

“Well, we are here now, and maybe-” Nyx paused as he continued to scrub Cor’s chest. “Maybe it was better this way, as shitty as that is; what do you think would have happened if one of those people you mentioned had succeeded? Do you think they would have stayed quiet about your...peculiarities? You didn’t know about the book then, but if anything had gone public, someone, probably a Galahdian, would have figured it out,” Nyx stated as he took a fresh washcloth to Cor’s lower abdomen, and Cor sighed.  

“I hate to agree, but you’re probably right.” They fell quiet after that as Nyx finished up, but the slightly scratchy texture of the cloth as Nyx cleaned around his groin made Cor’s body began to tingle again; his breath began to quicken, and he squirmed a bit as the younger man ran the cloth down the seam of his ass.

“Ready to go again, huh? You’re going to be impossible. I love it,” Nyx sighed happily, and Cor jerked as long fingers wrapped around him for a moment before running down towards his rear again. “What do you want to do, Cor?” He knew what he wanted, but to actually say it-

“Ah- what I said earlier...sounds nice,” he choked out, and Nyx grinned, then rolled off the bed. Wait. “Where are you-?” 

“I seriously doubt you have any condoms here, considering recent revelations, and we need some. Especially you. Lot easier than scrubbing down all the time.” Cor watched blearily as Nyx dove for his jacket, rifling around in his wallet for a minute before producing several tiny packages, ripping one open as he walked back towards the bed. “One for you-” Cor gasped as Nyx took him in hand, rolling the condom on smoothly. “And, if you want, one for me.” He didn’t have any particular preference, as he was positive that the Glaive was clean, but it was clear that Nyx was waiting for an answer.

“It’s not needed...unless you want to,” Cor said, and Nyx raised an eyebrow, then threw the extra on the nightstand. The two looked at each other for a long moment, then Nyx leaned in and kissed Cor with more bite than usual, his pupils blown wide.

“Fuck, I love you,” Nyx grunted as he bit at Cor’s bottom lip, leaving him gasping as the Glaive began running his hands down his body. “We are going to have so much fun, Cor, you have no idea-” 

Cor would be hardpressed to recount anything that happened over the next few minutes, but the feeling of Nyx sliding inside of him until he bottomed out was very possibly the most fantastic thing he had ever felt; the fingers had been amazing, but- but-

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Nyx hissed as he started to move, and Cor could do little more than grab at the man’s arms and make an incredible litany of noises that he would deny making until his dying day as Nyx began to speed up. “You’ve got this, babe, you can do it-” Nyx thrust especially hard, and Cor arched his back and let out a howl that caused Nyx to stutter in his movements for a moment before regaining his rhythm. “Shit, don’t do that-” 

“Nyx-” he choked out between strokes, his hands pawing at whatever he could grab as any conscious thought fled what was left of his brain. “Nyx, I’m-” 

“It’s okay, come on-”

The cresting wave of his release crashed into him, and the last thing he saw was Nyx’s beautiful face looking completely blown away as his eyes rolled back and he blacked out.

“...kay, condom was a great idea.” Cor woke to hear Nyx speaking under his breath, and after a few deep breaths, he cracked open his eyes. “Hey, there you are! Let me tell you, I’m possibly never going to be more proud than I was a few minutes ago, just so you know,” Nyx stated fondly, and Cor opened his eyes the rest of the way in his confusion. His skin felt charged, like he had been  _ stepping _ for an extended period of time, and his brow furrowed as he tried to process what Nyx had just said with his one remaining brain cell.

“What are you-” He could barely form words, he was so dazed, but he managed to focus on the younger man, who was gently running a hand back and forth across his chest.

“I’m not...inexperienced, but I don’t think I’ve ever actually fucked someone unconscious before. I feel like I’ve levelled up somehow.” Cor actually barked out a stunned laugh at Nyx’s statement, leading the other man to look back up at him. “You doing alr-” Nyx shot up as he met Cor’s eyes, his expression changing immediately from amusement to shock. “Oh shit, I think I should just assume that the majority of the book is correct.” 

“What now?” Cor groaned, and Nyx got out of bed and went over the wall switch, killing the lights. The glow coming from his skin was obvious, and he boggled as Nyx returned, sitting next to him in bed.

“So, one of those ridiculous sex rituals in the book? Talks specifically about the first time of the Dawnsworn. I’m guessing your body didn’t count your previous attempts…” Nyx’s laughter was more nervous than Cor would like, and he somehow managed to get himself upright enough to grab the back of the Glaive’s neck and pull him in, using his so-called intimidating glowing eyes to full effect.

“Explain.”

He explained.

\-----

 

The next morning dawned bright and clear...with no one awake to see it. Somewhere around ten in the morning, Cor managed to crawl out of bed to his jacket and fish out his phone, calling Monica just long enough to groan that he wouldn’t be coming in before grabbing Nyx’s phone from the Glaive’s fallen jacket, then crawling right back under the covers and curling on the still-asleep Nyx’s chest, conking out almost immediately. About thirty minutes later, Nyx’s phone began to ring; fortunately, Cor had placed it within reach, and Nyx managed to answer it without dropping it after the third attempt.

“Ulll- Ulric here.” 

“What the hell kind of greeting is that? Where the hell are you?” Crowe’s voice blasted out of Nyx’s phone loud enough to wake Cor, who glared blearily at the offending device before groaning and rolling off of Nyx, grabbing a pillow and shoving it over his head. “Nyx, are you where I think you are?” The captain of the Kingsglaive stared at his phone in half-awake horror before managing to rally, taking a deep breath and putting the phone back up to his ear.

“I’m not going to be in today, Crowe, I’m taking a day,” Nyx tried to make his voice firm, but even he could hear the wavering in his tone, and Crowe snorted on the other end of the line.

“You know what? You do that, because I can tell that you would be less than useless today. Monica just informed me that the marshal just called in as well, so why don’t you and your boyfriend recover from whatever you two got up to last night so you can both be ready for tomorrow,” Crowe snarked, and Nyx sighed, letting himself slump against the pillow.

“Thank you, Crowe. You’re a great friend.”

“Fuck yeah I am, and don’t you forget it. Say hi to the marshal for me.” The call disconnected, only to ring a few seconds later.

“...yeah?” 

“Happy New Year, Nyx.” Crowe trailed off, then she started yelling into the phone, forcing Nyx to pull it away from his ear with a wince. “Happy New Year, marshal!” The call disconnected once more, and Nyx gave it a full minute before setting it gingerly back down on the nightstand.

“You hear that?” Nyx asked, and Cor pulled the pillow away from his head.

“I think the king heard it, and he’s six floors up,” Cor groaned, curling back into his usual position, head resting on Nyx’s chest. Nyx brought up a hand and ran it slowly through the marshal’s hair and neck, letting his own eyes drift closed. “So,” Cor muttered. Nyx sighed again.

“So.”

“Seven times.”

“Yep.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a week.”

“I’d apologize, but it’s not like you were saying no.”

“Well, I was glowing like the damn sun before we...ah, finished, so I don’t think I could have really stopped, either.”

Nyx exhaled. “You okay?”

Cor dragged himself up enough to give Nyx a kiss, his eyes tired, but happy. “Yeah, I’m good.”

 

\-----

 

**Epilogue, approximately 2 hours later:**

 

“Oh shit, I left my kukri in the wall of the training room.”

“You better hope it’s still there, you idiot.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, everyone knows what my blades look like.”

“I’m not going to tear the Citadel apart for you if it's not there.”

A short pause.

“I just realized something about the kid.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s probably a really good thing he’s got three boyfriends, it probably went much more smoothly for them.”

_ “Goddamnit Ulric.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for the story: Cor legitimately believes he’s impotent, due to an early string of bad relationships and most of his “sexy” nerve endings being focused in a particular part of the anatomy that he never explored. It’s put him off relationships for years, until a handsome Glaive wormed their way into his life. Is it related to his whole magic thing? Possibly, but he’ll never find out either way.
> 
> Yes, both Cor and Nyx need to stock up on lube and condoms like whoa. xD
> 
> ...and yes, Cor's magic sexy voice was getting to Monica, he was being noisier than he realized. :P
> 
> Also, yes, Cor walks around like he's been stabbed in the back for the next 48 hours, which causes everyone to either 1. Pretend they didn't see anything, or 2. Tease him mercilessly. Feel free to decide who falls in which category.


End file.
